Mitsuba
by Hikari372
Summary: Last day of August, Rin's girl was born. She named her Miku Kagamine. But, before she entered adolescence, her family was broken up. Her dad, left them... How will Miku and Rin's life going to be?


**Hiya!**

**Sorry for my absence for... I don't know.  
**

**I've had a stubborn cold, which don't want to be healed. And before I knew... holiday is over.  
**

**Give back my holiday! T_T  
**

**...! (Voice from neigbourhood)  
**

**Well, let the past be the past. Let's continue  
**

**Title: みつば - Mitsuba - Three-leaf Clover  
**

**Inspired from: Mitsuba (by KulfiQ)  
**

**Note: I don't know how this related with the song... The story popped up in my mind when I tried to translate the lyric.  
**

**Another Note: Enjoy~  
**

* * *

It was quite a fair day for last day August. Cloud in the sky looked as if it shielded everyone below it from The Sun.

Under the cloud, cries and screams were heard… in a public hospital.

"Congratulations, Kagamine-san! Your girl has been born safely!" A nurse said as she showed her newborn to the strength-less woman who had become a mother. She stretched out her hands, wanted to hug her baby who she brought to this world.

Both her hands were trembling, however her tiredness was disappeared as she touched her. She gave her a warm hug and smile, which made the newborns felt safe.

"Thank you for being born in this world… Miku…" she whispered softly, and kissed her baby.

Another nurse came in with phone on her hand. "Kagamine-san? Your husband is calling… Here" She passed her the phone.

"I've heard our baby has born. Congratulations, Rin! And, I'm sorry I can't escort you… My works can't be left...!" Someone on the other phone said.

"Mmm… I know. That's okay… Miku is so pretty, I hope you'll come home earlier today~" Rin said sweetly. Still, sadness was felt in her heart… for her love didn't come to encourage her.

"Don't worry. You have my words…"

.

.

.

"Eh? Another overtime?" Rin startled. She thought they'll going to have dinner together today. Since today is... their wedding anniversary.

"Yes… Look, I'm pretty busy right now. Ah, Boss! I'm coming there!... I'll call back in an hour" He on the other side of phone, cut the call.

"Well, whatever… I'm going to make some snacks for Mi-chan" She pouted and walked away. She passed through a room where Miku _should_ be there. "Mi-chan?" She noticed the outside door was opened.

"MIKU!" Her jaw almost dropped as she saw her loving child almost put in a three-leaf plant into her mouth.

"Miku… that isn't edible…" she put away the plant from her hands.

"Aaaah! Leek!" Rin almost face-palmed herself. She knew her child was a leek-lover, but didn't know already that worse.

"Listen Mi-chan… It isn't leek. You can't eat it or you'll have a bad stomachache..." The teal little girl nodded. "And what you're going to eat is the plant of happiness"

"Stommmaaak?"

"Yup! And it would be veeeeeeeeeery painful~! So don't eat it okay~?" Rin smiled.

"Alright... But mommy... why it's very- um... pity?" Miku guessed.

"Pretty, my love. Its leaves represent a happiness in this world. Which usually there's 3. But sometimes you'll see some of it are 4-leaf."

Miku seemed not understand. She tilted her head.

"To Mi-chan, what makes you happy?"

"Leeks!" Miku shouted happily.

"Eee~? What about Mommy~?" Rin pouted.

"Mi-chan loves Mommy! Mommy makes Leek!" Miku yelled as she swung her hands around. Rin chuckled at her daughter's behavior.

"That's the good answer Miku. You've found out your first happiness" Rin smiled.

"What about the other two?"

Rin paused a bit.

"You should seek the answers in the future, Miku..." Rin said as she smiled meaningfully.

.

.

.

"Mmmmhh..." Miku roll on her bed, then opened her sleepy eyes.

She needed to go to toilet.

If Miku wet her beds again, her mom won't make her onion snack again... So she have to restrain it!

On her way back, she noticed the light from living room. Curiosity was filled in her head.

"I'm really sorry… Rin" Miku noticed it as her dad's voice, who seldom in home. She saw her mother gripped on her skirt and shaking. Miku wondered... does her mom feel cold?

"No… It's okay… But promise me one thing…" Her dad looked at her mom, waiting for her word.

"Don't ever regret it…" He startled. He expected something more like anger or cry from her.

"Nah… I won't. Then I leave the house to you. I'm going now" He grabbed a big bag and walked to the door.

"Okay. Take care… and thanks for everything" Rin forced a smile. Miku didn't like that smile.

Her father opened the door, noticed little Miku looked to him. Miku herself didn't try to hide or cry or anything. She only stared at him as he patted her a bit and walked away from home.

Rin shocked as she noticed Miku. "What happened, Mi-chan? Do you have a nightmare?"

Miku shook her head. "From… water!" She meant toilet, but forgot what it called.

"Ah... I see..." She lifted up her child and went to their room.

"Mama…? Where Papa go?" Miku asked. Rin confused about how to explain it to a 5-year-old girl.

"Mmm… Papa will go somewhere far away to work. So Mi-chan will only with Mama… Is Miku feel lonely already?" Rin asked carefully and hugged her precious child. She didn't want her only girl felt loneliness.

But the girl shook her head. "Not really. Papa is always busy after all… Miku is fine... having Mom." Miku said as she gripped her mommy's shirt.

Rin couldn't said anything... She also wondered...

.

.

.

What will coming to them.

* * *

**Shortest chapter I've ever wrote!  
**

**Ah! There's a mini event I'll hold by myself.  
**

**I'm going to publish some oneshots (with different main chara) and please favs, and follow since they're available to see now... (At first I guessed using vote... before I knew we can see them now)  
**

**That's all. I think~  
**

**I'll update more information on my profile once I start write them.  
**

**Thank you and see you!  
**


End file.
